


Light's Fall

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Battle doesn't go the way the Light expected it. Or... Voldemort Wins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light's Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd for once! Not making a knut.
> 
> For My Lord and the Harrymort group.  
>  **Not Safe For Work Material**  
>  _"Parseltongue"_
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry rubbed a hand across the back of his neck as he leaned against the casement, looking down from Gryffindor Tower. He knew what was coming. Harry reached under his shirt, hooking the silver chain with a finger. He tugged the pendant loose and ran a finger across the coiled serpent and snitch worked in silver and gold. Delicate platinum wings fluttered against his fingers as he cradled the pendant in hand. The serpent hissed the same message every time he activated it.

_“Soon, my little one.”_

The message had gone from comforting to disturbing. He alone in the castle was safe. Harry knew the Death Eaters had been commanded to leave him be if they encountered him. Snape had told him that himself. That still didn’t make him feel comfortable. He tucked the pendant back out of sight when the door to the dorm opened and Ron stepped in.

“Mate? Dumbledore’s looking for you, and so is Snape. They want to talk before curfew.”

“All right.” Harry returned. He adjusted his robe and forwent trying to smooth down his hair. His right hand nervously brushed against his wand.

“Mate?”

“Nervous.”

“Well, we do have that DADA test tomorrow. And its Snape. But mate? You ace dueling tests. Always have. Now come on, Dumbledore.”

“Yeah. Right.” Harry swallowed hard. He really didn’t want to talk with Dumbledore. He’d been writing the Dark Lord for months in secret. He’d left Hogwarts multiple times to meet with the man. All of the info was buried under the Dark Lord’s own protections, but Harry was still unnerved at the thought of dealing with the man face to face.

 

* * *

“Ah dear boy, do come in. Sit, sit.” Dumbledore directed him to the visitors chair. Harry politely declined the offer of tea or a lemon sherbet. Voldemort’s warning about a mild truth telling potion in the lemon candies rang in his head as he folded his hands in his lap.

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?”

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling. He sipped from his tea cup and leaned forward, smile sliding off his face like a bad habit. “I have some rather unfortunate news for you, my dear boy. I did a little  checking on Dominic Volsung. The point where your letters are picked up at is what muggles call a Death Drop?”

“Dead drop, Professor. I know there is no way for anyone to trace a letter beyond that point. Nic and I set it up that way. It was deliberate.”

“Oh. It was? Whyever for?”

“To prevent what you just tried, Headmaster.” Harry smiled slightly, fingers twisting the emerald and silver ring.

“But…”

“Professor, what if it had been Voldemort’s minions? They would have only found a dead drop. A dead end. I know Nic writes out of Paris. Where in the world he might actually be? I don’t know. And it keeps us both safe.”

“Dear boy, the Order can certainly protect your friend…”

“I’m sorry Professor. But the fact that you are stumped as to how to get to him, tells me Nic is perfectly safe wherever he is.” Harry suppressed every trace of the amusement he felt at the fact Albus Dumbledore was offering to protect Voldemort from himself.

“Very well, dear boy. Now… Severus has mentioned a concern about the little gifts that your friend has been sending you --”

The sudden shrill of alarms caused the Headmaster to jolt. The brief flash of heat in Harry’s scar told him far more than the apparatuses ever could. The Dark Lord was most likely at Hogwart’s very gates. Harry rose with the Headmaster, frowning. The man went to the fireplace and threw in powder.

“Order Headquarters! Remus?! Remus? Lupin get your arse to the hearth this instant!”

Harry blinked and scowled. Grimmauld Place was his. It was more than the Headquarters of the Order of the Bloody Flaming Flamingo.

“Headmaster?” Remus asked, sliding to the hearth and blinking.

“Rally them one and all. He’s here.”

“Yes, Headmaster.” Remus said with a jerky nod. Harry drew a slow breath. He clenched his hands into fists and breathed in and out…. sick at the thought of bloodshed that was only moments away.

“Headmaster?” Severus called from the doorway. The old man waved a hand. Harry turned toward his Professor and nodded shortly. When the man pressed his lips together and brushed a hand over his left arm, Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He’d forgotten about that little fact.

“Ah, Severus… you will stand with the Order. I will not risk you among Tom’s ranks.”

“As you will, Headmaster.” Severus returned, bowing his head slightly.

“Professor?” Harry asked, he huffed when the man waved him from the room. Harry shook his head and spun, stalking for the door. He reached out and grabbed the Defense Professor by his left arm and yanked. The man followed, thankfully without protest.

“What is the meaning --”

“We both know he’s here. I know you suspect something. Where will the Headmaster expect you to be?”

“Keeping watch over you. This is not going to be like fifth year, Potter. There will be no reprieve once battle is joined. Your precious little Army will die.” Severus spat, dark eyes burning with fury.

“Neville, Luna, Ron, Mione, and Ginny held out. Yes, they had us pinned. Yes, Malfoy would have fucking killed me if he’d had the chance. We have probably twenty minutes before the Order pours in, correct?”

“Yes, that’s… Potter?!”

Harry took off at a run, and Severus swore, but matched pace as Harry plunged his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out the DA coin. He bit his lip and winced as his teeth sliced through his lower lip. He spat his blood into his palm and then pressed the coin into it.

“Priority Override. Meeting right now.” Harry then licked his lip and shoved the coin back in his pocket as he climbed the stairs headed for the seventh floor. Harry prayed that training would hold true.

 

* * *

Five minutes later, the entire DA was arrayed before Harry, only Fred and George were missing from the ranks. Severus scowled in the background. Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Voldemort is here. At the gates. I won’t ask you to fight. This is not your battle. What I want the DA to do for each House… get your housemates into their dorms. I know, thanks to Mione that if the castle comes under direct attack, the dorms will seal and protect the other kids. That is what I need you to do. Get your House under cover. Gryffindor especially. Nigel? Please, help me with this.”

“But--”

“Gryffindor is no good as a House if we are all dead. The Death Eaters will strike first and ask questions later. I want the younger years safe. The House has to survive. Mione? Ron? I know I can’t make you stay. Ginny?”

“Not on your life, Harry. We stand with you.” Harry nodded. He looked to Neville when the other man stepped forward. He groaned when Luna did the same.

“Guys…”

“Together. We’ll make sure the younger kids get under cover, but if he’s here…”

“Fine. The rest of you? You have your marching orders. We’ve barely got fifteen minutes. Why the hell hasn’t Dumbledore ordered….” Harry traded a look with the Defense Professor and saw the truth in the man’s eyes.

“Shite. Guys move! I won’t put the kids in danger. Professor? Can you send out the call, all students are to return to their dorms at once?”

Severus nodded, rage flushing his cheeks, matching Harry’s own rage as both men realized abruptly that the old man was leaving the children exposed in a castle that would shortly become a battleground. The dark clad man swept from the room.

“All students are required to return to their House Common Rooms at once, by order of the Headmaster. All students are required to return to their House Common Rooms at once, by order of the Headmaster.”

“Good luck, Harry.” Nigel said, reaching out and giving him a quick hug. Harry smiled, feeling sick…. wishing that there was some way to avert this tragedy. The students filed past him without a word. Harry drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …_

“Mione? What is the definition of the word vanquish?”

“To defeat thoroughly, Mr. Potter.” Severus responded.

“Anything more, sir?”

“No. The Oxford English Dictionary is quite succinct in its definitions.”

Harry nodded and chewed on his lip. He started pacing, mind rapidly flipping through possibilities.

“So, I vanquished him once as a baby. It is the reason I am called “the Chosen One” and “Boy Who Lived” correct?”

“Yes.” Neville and the others agreed. Harry nodded. He thought of his years in the cupboard under the stairs compared to the Dark Lord’s wandering bodiless and barely existing. He nodded.

“All right. Let’s go. Sir? On my left side, Mione? My right. Ron, protect her weak side. Ginny? Other side of  the Professor. Nev? Other side of Ginny. Luna?”

“I have your back, Harry. You will need it.” Luna said with a dreamy smile. Harry nodded, seeing that her eyes were all too clear and knowing. Harry closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

Harry and his group, with Severus on his left side, stood slightly apart as the Light and Dark forces arrayed themselves. The gate had been blown off its hinges and lay as a wreck of twisted metal and magic. Harry shivered slightly in the cooler night air, wishing he’d grabbed his cloak.

Harry saw Remus shoot him a worried glance. Shaking his head slightly as he took a deep breath, he swallowed as his stomach fluttered. The Dark Lord turned his head, ignoring the Headmaster for a moment so that their gazes could lock.

“Hello Tom.” Dumbledore said, false cheerful smile plastered to his face. Harry’s fingers flexed over his wand. He knew how much his lover hated that name.

“Dumbledore.”

“Why? Why here? There are children, innocent children, Tom. Will you really risk the blood you claim to want to keep pure?”

Harry winced as he felt a lance of pain stab through his scar. He knew the Dark Lord getting angry could be bad for the Light. Very bad. Harry tore his gaze away from Voldemort’s and let his eyes flicker over the unmasked Death Eaters. He snarled when he saw Bellatrix. She grinned and wiggled her fingers at him. Harry was glad that Ginny grabbed Neville before he could lift his wand. He did not need this kicking off due to a personal squabble.

Harry stepped forward, knowing that no one had to die if what he suspected was true. Every person went still, collectively holding their breaths as Harry walked between Light and Dark lines, head high and with empty hands.

Harry squared his shoulders as he faced the Dark Lord. He kept his face blank.

_“Hello, little one.”_

_“Hello Voldemort.”_

_“They expect you to fight me. Will you?”_

_“They expect me to be their weapon. What will you give me if I give you victory here?”_

_“What are your terms?”_ The Dark Lord’s face twisted into a scowl, even as amusement flavoured the link between them.

_“Protection for my family. And three others I name.”_

_“So, your werewolf, the Tonks Auror, the Weasleys, and Ms. Granger are your family.”_

_Harry glared even as he hissed, “Yes.”_

_“And the other three?”_

_“Lovegood, Longbottom.”_ He took a breath, stomach swirling as he hissed out the final name, _“Snape.”_

 _“Snape is_ mine _.”_

_“Wrong. He swore an oath to my mother. To protect me.”_

_“He ever betrays it… he dies.”_

Harry nodded and took a step forward. The Light tensed, the Dark lifted wands, but were held in check by the Dark Lord’s lifted hand. Harry slid his phoenix and holly want from his robe and went to one knee, wand out and balanced across his hand.

“My Lord? My wand is yours.” Harry bowed his head.

“Harry! No!”

“How could you!”

_“Traitor!”_

“Your parents would be ashamed!”

Harry came to his feet and spun, wand pointed directly at Dumbledore. It had been the Headmaster’s voice had been the one to cry the last.

“You, yourself, Headmaster, told me that love was my greatest strength. My capacity to love made me stronger than the Dark Lord. So be it. I think my parents would understand. It was war. It was a war you pushed them into.”

“Harry…”

“Since Sirius died, he’s shielded me as much as he was able. He started writing to me. I… care deeply for him. I am his, Headmaster. My wand is his to command.” Harry stepped back next to the Dark Lord, and lowered his wand when the Dark Lord raised his own.

“You are mine. Those you have asked for will remain unharmed. Headmaster? What will you do now?”

Harry sucked in a breath when the Headmaster stepped forward and raised his wand. Harry’s hand tightened on his wand along with every other person loyal to the Dark Lord.

“Avada --”

Harry shoved the Dark Lord out of the line of fire as Lucius then shoved Harry further and lifted his wand, snarling out the Killing Curse. Dumbledore fell as the light engulfed him. Harry and the Dark Lord both hit the ground. Harry automatically tried to cover the Dark Lord with his body. He lashed out blindly when hands touched his back.

“Shh…  Little Lord. I mean you no harm.” Lucius muttered. Harry glared and came to his feet, automatically stepping into a guard position with Lucius as the Dark Lord gained his feet. Harry nodded his thanks and turned to look at the Light, which was gaping in open mouthed horror at the dead body of Albus Dumbledore.

“Two choices. Withdraw, or _die_.” Harry spat, green eyes burning. He watched most of the Light turn and apparate right there. His eyes skimmed over Luna, Severus, Neville, Ron and Hermione. He blinked when he realized Remus also remained.

“Your friends and family do you credit, little one.”

“They’ve stood by me from the start. Of course.” Harry responded, shrugging slightly. He wheeled with the Dark Lord when Bella cackled and raised her wand

“Bella!” both men thundered. The witch paused and blinked.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Granger, the werewolf, the Weasleys, Longbottom, the Lovegood girl, and Severus are all exempt from you. They are my gift to my little one. Touch his family or friends...and I will show you the error of your ways. The same goes for all of you.”

“My Lord.” The Dark chorused, all bowing their heads as one. Harry huffed and glared.

“Ah yes… the Tonks family is exempt as well. Touch and know pain. Content, my little one?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Harry responded, using the title to see blood red eyes glow with pleasure. He sheathed his wand and laughed when the Dark Lord reached out and pulled him into his arms. Harry tipped his face up as the Death Eaters closed ranks around their Lord. Voldemort brushed his fingers across Harry’s lips. Harry shivered.

“Go, little one. Tell your family. Lucius? Guard his back.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Harry stepped out of the Dark Lord’s arms and walked towards Remus. He watched as the werewolf tensed slightly and glared at the blond. “Remy?”

“You bargained, didn’t you? You bargained yourself, for us. Oh Cub.” Remus stepped forward and gently wrapped Harry in a hug, pointedly ignoring the Death Eater that hovered at Harry’s shoulder. Harry leaned into the embrace, returning it.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice reached him and he turned his head.

“He was Nic. Wasn’t he? He’s the reason you’ve been happy.”

Harry nodded. She reached out a careful hand, pointedly ignoring the way the elder Malfoy tensed.

“I’m with you then. Give me some time to work on Ron?”

Harry nodded and then stepped out of Remus’ embrace. He smothered his grin when Lucius stepped easily out of his path. He walked up to Severus, whose eyes were shocked. Harry tipped his head slightly.

“Professor? Thank you.” Harry met the other man’s eyes as he said the words. He felt the brief brush of Snape’s mind against his own and let the knowledge of the parseltongue hidden words flow across his mind. The man blinked in shock and then bowed his head.

Harry just looked at Neville who was listening to Luna. When the Gryffindor looked up, he nodded politely. Harry looked to Luna and she just smiled. Harry watched Neville pale and Severus swallow.

Cool hands pulled him back against dark robes. He leaned into the touch and then cursed as he fell the pull of a portkey yank behind his navel. He turned his head and glared at the Dark Lord.

 

* * *

Harry stumbled on landing, twisting around to keep from falling and still ending up on his knees. He shook his head slightly and glared up at the man that seemed to have merely glided from one room to another instead of having been transported what had to have been a vast distance. He looked around and blinked. They were in a garden of some sort.

“Walk with me, Harry.”

Harry pushed to his feet, brushing off his robe without thinking about it. He blinked when the Dark Lord reached out and twined their fingers together. The Dark Lord glided while Harry walked. Harry startled when something shrilled and screamed. His wand flashed up and his head swiveled.

“Peace, little one. Just one of Lucius’ vain birds. Look, there, between the hedges.” The man lifted a pale hand and pointed. Harry’s wand leveled on the bird before he flushed and lowered his hand, sheathing it.

Harry blinked when the bird suddenly went stiff and then waddled over towards them. Harry blinked. The bird was pure white. He hitched in a surprised breath when the bird’s tail fanned out in showy display.

“Wow.”

“Lucius has several wandering the grounds. I thought you might want a better look at the bird.”

“Wait… did you just wandlessly and wordlessly _imperio_ a peacock?”

The Dark Lord merely looked at him. Harry grinned and shook his head. He reached out an inquisitive hand and brushed a finger across the tail. The bird preened and plucked a tail feather loose before it dropped it in Harry’s hand and then wandered off.

Harry stroked the feather and then blinked when the Dark Lord tugged his hand and led him into an alcove. The white plume bobbed in Harry’s free hand as he was pulled along.

The Dark Lord lifted his free hand and Harry felt barriers ripple into place. He shivered and flushed. “My little one.”

“My Lord?” Harry breathed, he glanced around. Even in the shadows he could see that there was a narrow stone bench tucked into a screen of lilac bushes that perfumed the night air.

“You gave me my victory. I think I’m going to enjoy celebrating it. Strip.”

Harry reached for his robe and peeled it off, dropping it over the bench. He toed off his trainers and then stepped into the cool grass. He wiggled socked feet into the grass and paused, realizing that the Dark Lord had just licked his lips, serpentine tongue flicking out, points sliding in opposite directions. He shivered and fumbled for his trouser fastenings.

“Ah… how… delectable.”

Harry swallowed and left off the trousers, instead struggling to pry off the shirt. He got it off and skewed his glasses in the process. He dropped the shirt and gasped when cool hands suddenly glided up his spine and then a hand splayed out on his upper back and pushed him forward. He braced his hands on the cool stone of the bench.

Cool fingers traced down his spine and dipped into his trousers. Harry hissed and arched away from the chill. Voldemort chuckled and suddenly was much closer. Harry shifted as he felt the man press his hips against his trouser-covered backside.

Pale hands slid down his ribs and then around. A few deft flicks of talented fingers and the trousers were pooling into the grass. Harry stepped out of them with little thought, keeping his hands braced on the bench. He whimpered when a knee gently nudged his legs further apart.

“God… what if somebody… sees?” The idea bloomed suddenly and horrifying in his mind.

_“Then they are crucio’d within an inch of their lives for interrupting.”_

_“Voldemort.”_ Harry scolded even as fingers stroked up and down his pants covered arse. He hissed a wordless sound of shock when a finger probed gently.

“My little one. They won’t even _hint_ if they do.” Teeth nipped along the back of Harry’s neck. Harry moaned. Fingers traced across his back and then slid under the elastic. He jolted as his pants were slid down.

“Shite.”

“Mine.” The Dark Lord breathed, soft click of glass against stone only mildly of interest to Harry as something slick slipped over his opening. He shuddered. Teeth nipped his shoulder and then that tongue traced and played.

“Yours. Ooh. Nng. God.” 

Harry arched into the touch as the first finger opened his body. He bowed his head and bit his lip. He shifted slightly back against the probing finger and hissed at a gentle hand reached around and started to tug gently along interested flesh.

He gasped when a second slick finger was added. “Shh, easy little one. Soon. Soon”

“Now. Now.” Harry panted. Voldemort groaned and spelled his buttons open. He coated himself with a quick hand  He then leaned forward and pressed himself into his lover, letting Harry shift slightly.

Harry groaned when the Dark Lord sank partially into him and then withdrew to repeat the process. He squirmed slightly and was rewarded with a cool hand gripping his hips, nails scraping lightly, causing goose bumps to rise.

Harry keened when Voldemort bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Harry arched into the teeth, body feeling far too hot. He rubbed blindly back against the Dark Lord, wanting the man deeper already.

_“So good..So, so good, Harry.”_

“God. God. Now, please. Please.” The Dark Lord rolled his hips. Harry’s fingers clenched onto the stone of the bench. He whimpered when the hand that had been wrapped around his need was withdrawn.

“So, little one… do you think I  get you to come just from this?” He flexed his hips, withdrew and then sank back in. He did it again, making Harry whimper and nod frantically. Harry jumped when something brushed against his nipples. He looked down and gasped. The feather the Dark Lord had made the peacock offer up was brushing back and forth against his nipples.

“Oh… god….nng. Yes. Yes. Soo… good.”

The Dark Lord lapped at the welling blood and rocked his hips forward and back. He blew across the wound and hissed when Harry shivered.Harry gasped when the feather slid up and down his body, trailing and teasing. His fingers bit down on stone.

“Mine.”

"Yours. God. Ooh.” Harry lifted his head and moaned when the Dark Lord shifted his angle slightly. Harry briefly entertained the idea of becoming a pile of goo as Voldemort dragged his hips back and buried himself deeply, pace suddenly frantic.

Teeth found his shoulder again and Harry arched under the triple caress of pain from the bite, the feeling of fullness and the whisper of the feather against his nipples. He came with a scream, body clamping down on the Dark Lord, triggering the man’s own release.

Harry blinked and shook his head. “Wow. We have got to try that again…. so… wow.”

“You liked it then, my little one?”

_“Yes, My Lord.”_

“Good. Very, very good. I’m certain Lucius wouldn’t mind the fact we’ve borrowed his grounds… do you, Lucius?”

“Nnn...no my Lord. It was my family’s pleasure.” The man in question breathed out. Harry flushed brilliant red and squeaked. He burrowed into the Dark Lord’s robes, mentally calling Lucius every filthy word he could come up with.

The Dark Lord chuckled into his hair. “He knows better than to say anything, little one. Nothing occurred here tonight other than a leisurely stroll to celebrate the fact the Dark won. Correct, Lucius?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Good. _Crucio_.” The Dark Lord hissed as he spelled Harry’s clothing back onto him. He watched Lucius writhe for a few moments and then gathered his lover close and glided from the alcove, leaving the Malfoy Lord gasping in pain under the sweet scent of lilacs.


End file.
